Dear No One
by clareybeary137
Summary: What happens when Sonic overhears Sally's true wishes over a shooting star? A cute one-shot between Sonic and Sally :)


**Another story! How rare XD This is inspired by the song: "Dear No One" by Tori Kelly. I hope you all like it :)**

**Sonic & Sally (c) SEGA & Archie.**

**I don't own any character/song within this story. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sonic thought he knew his best friend, Sally. They hung out all the time, always laughing and making jokes. Yet apparently there was a side to her that even he didn't see. Since the night he discovered it, he finally saw a different side.

Sonic had come over to Sally's for the weekly pizza night. Sally would find a movie and Sonic would bring the pizza. It was a tradition to the two friends, something they never broke. When the hedgehog walked to the door and knocked, no one answered. It was odd to say the least. He shrugged and figured she just couldn't hear him. He twisted the door knob, finding it open. It didn't take long to find her, as she was just in her room but her earphones were on. Figures.

Sally was sitting by the window, her hands clasped together with her eyes closed. She was in a night dress, with her long amber hair leading to the ground. He couldn't help but smile at her beauty. It was something he could barely admit to himself, let alone anyone else. He found her stunning – absolutely breathtaking. She intrigued him constantly, and he tried so hard to push the thoughts away, but it was getting more and more difficult each day. Sonic had feelings for her, feelings he couldn't deny. It was hard, but he couldn't ruin their friendship. They were best friends. Sure they flirted with each other a bit, but it never went too far. He just wanted so much more, but he had no choice but to keep it to himself.

The hedgehog shook his head, burying away his thoughts. As he focused on Sally, he raised an eyebrow. Just what was she even doing? Sonic looked out the window and saw flickering lights with small streaks in the sky – shooting stars. Ah. That made more sense. She was wishing on a shooting star. Suddenly Sally's voice broke through the room.

"I like being independent, with no one telling me what to do." She whispered softly, but Sonic could still hear her. "I like being by myself, with no one to answer to." She paused, letting out a soft sigh. "But sometimes, I just want somebody to hold. I want someone who will give me their jacket when it's cold, having that young love even when we're old." Sonic's eyes widened as he listened to her. He had never heard this side to her. It was so new to him.

"Sometimes, I just want someone to grab my hand." Sally continued. "Someone to pick me up, pull me close and be my man." She looked up at the window and pressed her hand against the glass. "So if you're out there, I swear to be good to you. When the time is right you'll be here but for now, dear no one – this is my wish." The chipmunk then stood up, giving a sigh. "I wish he could see how I felt. Maybe then I could be more than friends with Sonic."

Sonic's ear twitched at that and he quickly left the room, trying his best not to make a sound. He leaned against the wall and placed his hand on his heart, feeling it beat a thousand times a second. She loved him. Sally loved him. Surely he misheard right? She couldn't possibly love him. He dashed to the kitchen and placed the pizza on the table, pacing slightly. Sonic wasn't normally like this – he was calm, cool, and carefree. But knowing that the love of his life loved him back? It was driving him crazy. He had to tell her, but he was just too shy. Despite hearing her confession, deep inside he still feared the she would reject him. It was mad, and he knew it. However, this did spring up the idea to tease her slightly about it. After all, it would humour him and he did enjoy joking about the people he loved. Before he could think more about it, the hedgehog heard the footsteps of his friend walking towards the kitchen.

"Sonic?" She called. "Are you there? I thought I heard you."

"Yeah! I'm here!" He responded, watching the chipmunk arrive with a smile.

"I didn't keep you waiting did I? I was just tiding up in my room." She explained, but Sonic knew she was lying. He had just seen her earlier after all.

"Well… To be honest, I was a bit distracted by a shooting star." He smirked. This caused Sally to freeze in her spot. The hedgehog chuckled softly. "Yeah it was beautiful."

"A-A shooting star huh?" She stuttered. Sonic was loving this.

"Yup! What's the matter Sal? You seem nervous." Sally quickly shook her head and Sonic just sat down on the couch, placing the pizza on the table.

"N-No! I'm not nervous. Just… surprised that you're here early! That's all." Sally quickly answered back before sitting down beside him, grabbing a slice of pizza. The hedgehog shrugged in response.

"If you're sure. Anyway what movie did you pick?"

"Scream 4. I thought we could finish the series tonight." Sally put the movie into the DVD player, fidgeting slightly. Sonic noticed this and smirked as he usually did.

"What's the matter, Sal? Cold?"

"Y-Yeah… Something like that." She whispered.

"I would offer you a jacket, but I don't have one." He answered, looking straight into her eyes. Sally's eyes widened and she quickly looked away, her hair hiding her red cheeks. Yupp. She knew.

"Oh god…" She mumbled, standing up. "That is so embarrassing." The chipmunk refused to look at Sonic, making him tilt his head.

"Sal… Sit back down." He went to grab her hand, but she quickly jerked away. "Sally? What's wrong?"

"Don't. Don't give me false hope." She whispered before looking at Sonic for a brief moment. "I-I know you don't like me, so let's just drop it okay?" All the hedgehog did was smile and pull her close.

"Now who said I didn't like you?" Sally's eyes gazed up at his, confused at his words as they sat back down on the couch.

"W-What? But you made fun of me…"

"Sal, if there is one thing you should know about me – I make fun of the people I love." He winked. He laid Sally down so that her head was on his lap. He looked down at her, his eyes gently observing every detail of her beautiful face. Her eyes twinkled in the light, drawing him closer. Sonic stroked her fuzzy cheek gently, giving her a smile. He then leaned down and pressed his lips on hers in a passionate kiss. As he felt Sally kiss back with just as much passion, he couldn't help but feel relieved. He was finally with the one he loved. As they pulled away, Sally's cheeks heated up, causing Sonic to chuckle.

"I love you, Sonic." She smiled, giving him another kiss.

"I love you too, Sal."


End file.
